Time That Remains
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: Lisa returns to France once more, and after an unexpected encounter, she discovers that the French Republic is slowly crumbling beneath her feet. Will the country be reduced to nothing but ashes? Or will Lisa save him once more, but at the cost of her life?
1. Chapter 1

_The City Of Light, Paris. _

_Time: 11:30 am_

_Day I_

The streets of Paris never fail to amaze me. I personally prefer to see them in the nighttime, where it's nickname, "The City Of Light", makes much more sense. The city is adorned in a bright, warm glow. Its people are just as splendid; such kind people with genuine smiles and kind hearts.

Yes, France is the place to be.

My name is Lisa. I am twenty years old, and I'm here visiting _l'Hexagone__, _or the country of France as tourists call it. I don't know why, but I'm attracted to this place; it's like a second home to me. The people, acquaintances or strangers alike, are always so kind. I'm grateful to my mother for letting me travel and visit every year: I feel as if a hole would form in my heart if I didn't come and see the lights.

I hold my camera steadily as I aim it for a picture. I love taking photographs; it's a dream of mine for my pictures to be admired by the world. But right now, I'm contempt with taking pictures of this divine city.

I walk along the street, searching for any friends. _I wonder if I should stop and eat, _I think. _It's almost lunch hour._

As I'm thinking on where to have lunch, I feel something on my head, which quickly has reached my neck. All I see is black, and before I can react, I'm thrown somewhere. I land on the surface with a thump, and I can feel the floor beneath me purring slightly. My eyes widen in realization, _This is a car! I'm being kidnapped!_

"Listen here, girl." A rough, raspy voice says in my ear as I hear the door, my only way out, slam shut. He ties my hands and legs together. "You are going to keep your pretty mouth quiet, or I'll make sure the boss gets what he wants in pieces. Understand?"

I manage to stay calm and nod. _I can't believe this,_ I think._ These bastards managed to sneak up on me! _I feel so baffled that I don't try to speak. This is the end for me.

We drive in silence for about fifteen minutes, and I still know nothing of my kidnappers. The one thing I know for sure is that there's two of them: one driving and the one who pushed me in. But that is subject to change, there could me more, if they're quiet.

My flurry of thoughts stop with a slam against the seat as the car stops. It was a rather unexpected stop, I can tell by the rushed voice of the man who is driving.

"Can't that man see where he's going?" He honks the horn. "Move it!"

There's silence, and some shuffling. Next thing I hear, a door, I believe the driver's, is opened. The man sitting in the back seat with me opens the other door, and I feel him get off the car without me. I'm now trapped, immobilized, and unprepared for what comes next.

There's a shift of weight on the car, meaning someone has gotten on. The person is right next to me, undoing my legs and wrists.

"What an improper thing to do a lady..." He grumbles. This voice is strangely familiar...

Finally, my savior removes the bag from my head, and I find myself staring into dazzling, lilac eyes. Eyes who disappeared on me the last time I came to visit.

"L-Lisa?"

* * *

_The City Of Light, Paris. _

_Time: 12:13 md_

_Day I_

"I can't believe you're here again!" Big Brother France, as he insists I call him, said as walk along the streets of Paris with him. To believe that I was captured, almost sent to God-knows-where a minute ago, and now I'm with this mysterious man. He's wearing a similar outfit to the one he wore when I met him, except that his vest was a navy blue. Ironically, I'm wearing the same clothes as well.

"Like I could stay away; I love this country," I glance at him, and the faint remnant of a blush adorns his cheeks. It's a lovely sight, though I wonder why he's blushing.

"Those brutes... To have the nerve to hurt such a lovely damsel as yourself," the man says bitterly. I smile, "It's alright; you saved me, so everything's better now."

"Say, Lisa, are you hungry?"

"Yes, a bit," I answer, hiding the fact that I was _starving_.

"Let me treat you to lunch, Lisa." He smiled at me, and I couldn't find a way to refuse. He grabs my hand, and leads me to a cafe nearby. It's a small place, but the smell is exquisite. We sat on a table near the balcony, where I was not deprived on the view of France and it's people.

A sweet-voice waitress attends us, "What can I help you with?"

I order some cake, seeing that my fabled 'hunger' was a fluke now, and Big Brother France ordered some wine. I was getting tired of the 'Big Brother' nonsense.

"What should I call you? I mean, I doubt France is your real name." At this he chuckles.

"I suppose. Call me Francis," He answers, and in no time the bring us our order. The cake was divine; it practically melted into my mouth. Francis sips his wine, and I'm awed by his features. He truly is a work of art.

We finish eating, and the lady brings us the bill. I pull out my wallet to pay my share, but he stops me. "Lisa, I invited you. I'll pay."

I pout, seeing that unfair as I got something so expensive. We leave the cafe and continue to walk along, when something stops him. He takes his phone out of his pocket, and I can make out that he has France's national anthem, La Marseillaise, as his ringtone. This man is quite the patriot, isn't he? It reminds me of when I first met him, when he disappeared on me.

I still don't understand how that happened.

He answers his phone, and I can hear yelling from the other side. His face is expressionless, and he nods. "Be there in a second, sir." He hangs up, and turns to me. He smiles sadly, "_Mon amour_, it seems I'll have to leave you," he grabs my hand and gives it a little peck. "I hope to see you again, Lisa."

"Same," I smile at my friend as he waves goodbye. I wave back, but something nags at me. What's so important that it changed his happy charisma? I must find out. Against my better judgement, I decide to follow him to see where he's going. I know it's wrong, but the curiosity gets the better of me. I continue to stalk, ahem, I mean _follow_ him, until I reach a building. I recognize it as the _Palais Bourbon_, a high esteemed building, to say the least. _He must be an important person, to be wanted there. _

Francis walks by the guard, who only nods at his presence. _No identification, no checking? _I question. _Who is this man, really?_

The only way I'll know is if I can sneak in. The guard is tall, broad man. If I had to relate him stereotype-wise, I'd say he's Hispanic, maybe from Colombia. I won't be able to get inside if he's there. I pick up an empty can, and try my luck. I throw it at him, quickly hiding behind a tree. To my advantage, at the same time there's a group of children walking by, who he yells at. _This is my chance_, I sneak past him when his back is to me, and run up the stairs. _Please don't see me, please don't see me..!_

I sigh with relief as I enter the building and close the door behind me. _It was almost as easy as in the movies,_ I smile to myself. The smile quickly fades as I hear yelling. Angry yelling. I quietly search for the source. The halls are endless, paintings of important people along the walls. I stop as I find a slightly opened door. I peek into it, and my eyes widen.

Francis is there, with the President of France. No one else, just them. And the President doesn't look happy.

But it's their conversation what throws me.

"The Republic, _you're_ on the edge of collapse, and your chatting some girl up one the streets of Paris! What do you have to say for yourself, _République française?!__"_

_What...?!_

**EDIT: Lisa is twenty years old, since it's stated that she was nineteen in the episode. **

**It's pretty obvious that _Hetalia: The Beautiful World _episode 15 got to me, right?**

**This story will be short, I don't plan it passing 10 chapters. (I need to stop making stories, I have enough!) I don't own the art, nor Hetalia. Credit to the original creators!**

**How is it so far? Leave a review, my lovelies~! I hope to see you again!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	2. Chapter 2

_City Of Light, Paris _

_2:30 pm_

_Day I_

_Why are they to referring to Francis as the country itself? What a ridiculous thing to do_, I lean closer to the door, hoping to catch more of the intriguing conversation.

"There's a tyranny going on as we speak," the president clarifies. "If we don't stop it, and soon, it's going to be the 100th Year War all over again! Remember Jeanne, France? Do you want that to happen again?"

Even through the small door space, I could see Francis' fist clench. I was completely lost; Maybe they were using a code of some sorts. That would make more sense than a man that's lived thousands of years and knew Joan Of Arc.

Suddenly, I feel my body go weightless and the door is pushed open from behind. A scream erupts from my mouth, bringing the President and Francis' attention over to me. Their eyes widened, though Francis' had something different about them.

"I found this girl sneaking around the building," my captor said. It was the man who was watching outside. How did you sneak up on me?

"Lisa!"

"Francis!" I yelled desperately; the man's grip on me was getting a bit painful.

My friend punches my captor square in the face, making him drop me to the floor. I feel Francis settle next to me, "Are you alright?"

I nod, and the last thing I remember is something the President said:

"So, that's why."

Then, the world faded into black.

* * *

_City Of Light, Paris_

_1:46 am_

_Day II_

_Lisa..._

_Lisa, please wake up. _

_France needs you once more. _

I wake up on a plush, soft bed. It felt as if I've been sleeping for a long time. I looked around; this place is foreign to me. I forced myself to remember what happened before I blacked out.

Francis and the President were discussing something.

I was spying on their conversation and got caught.

Francis beat him up and then I blacked out.

I stood and walked around; this room looked pretty expensive. The canopied bed was covered with beautiful wine-colored sheets. The furniture was a mahogany color, while the walls were a jade color. There was a balcony in the room, so I decided to head outside. The view was breath-taking: on the horizon, I could see the Eiffel Tower, drowning in golden lights. I reached for my camera, when I realized it wasn't hanging around my neck anymore.

Looking down at my outfit, I blushed. Wearing a purple dress with black sequins, I realized that someone had to change me into this outfit.

"You woke up."

I turned and found myself gazing into those brilliant violet eyes, eyes that shone brighter than the City Of Lights itself.

"Francis...What happened?"

"Oh, after you passed out?" He sat on a chair and patted the one that was next to him. I didn't even notice those were there, but I did as he asked and sat.

"There was a discussion about what to do with you. Of course, I wouldn't have let them hurt you in any way." He smiled at me, and I felt my face heat up. _Why is he so sincere?_ Suddenly, he went into a fit of coughs. This takes me aback.

"Francis, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he muttered. He sounds sickly. "Nothing I can't handle. I've been through worse."

"And I believe you, but please, take it easy."

"_Mon cheri_, are you worried for my safety?" His expression is unreadable and I nod. I _am_ worried for him. It's strange; I've only known him for such a small time, and yet I can't help but care for him.

He leans in and kisses my forehead, "Sleep some more, Lisa. It's close to dawn; it'll all make sense soon, I promise."

My eyelids started to drop, and I felt myself starting to doze off. Francis seemed to notice. He chuckled, and the next thing I knew, I felt myself being carried again. He held me close, and delicately placed on the bed. I groaned mentally, it felt kinda bad being out of his embrace. The man started to caress my hair. My consciousness started to leave me, and I held on to his last words:

"_You shouldn't have come back, my love."_

* * *

_City Of Light, Paris_

_9:34 am_

_Day II_

I woke up to the scent of food.

_Dear Jesus, that smells divine._ The fact that I hadn't eaten yesterday made my stomach growl even more. I opened the door of my room and headed down a set of stairs. I reached the kitchen, where a girl was cooking. She looked up at me, "Good morning, Miss Lisa. I assume everything is alright. Is that dress to your liking?"

_She must've been the one who changed me,_ I thought. "Yes, it's great. May I ask what you're cooking?"

The lady smiled at me, "I'm making some omelets with tomatoes. Would you like some?"

"Please."

"Master Francis is outside attending a guest," she adds. "Just thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you," I waved goodbye to her and headed outside. Through the window, I could see him. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a high neck, and his pants were a deep brown. He had his back to me, and he was talking to another man. He had unruly blond hair, and I could identify emerald-green eyes in the distance. The thing that spiked my interest were his eyebrows: they were _very_ bushy, to say the least. He held an annoyed expression while talking to Francis. As I opened the door, still unnoticed, I could hear their conversation.

"Why in bloody hell would you make me fly all this way for a girl? France, you truly are an idiot." I caught a British accent in his voice.

"Ah Lisa, you've woken up. This is my... 'friend', Arthur." Francis addressed me, completely ignoring the man's insult. Arthur turns to face me, and his face pales considerably. He stares at me for a second, then manages to find his voice.

"H-Hello, it's nice to meet you," he softly grabs my hand and gives it peck. Is it me, or did Francis just _growl_? I dismissed the thought; it seemed absurd. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, at your service."

"I'm Lisa, it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Francis." I smiled at him.

"Same," he smiled back.

"Master Francis! There's a call in hold for you!" The maid said from the inside, and Francis excuses himself. This leaves me alone with Arthur, whose expression darkens considerably.

"Miss Lisa..."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?"

**~0~**

**NOTE: I was informed that Lisa is not 16, she's 19. I fixed it in the last chapter, and I'm letting you guys know.**

**When I first thought of the name for this story, I got a serious writer's block. Names, something that comes to me easily, just didn't form. Then, scrolling down my Ipod's playlist, I saw one of _Three Days Grace's_ new songs, the one called _Time That Remains_. I had bought the album months ago, but the song never sparked my interest. I liked the title and I could relate it to the story. And so, that was the decided title. But, a few days after starting this story, I decided to listen to said song. I was surprised by how much the lyrics fit into the story, to some extent. The feel of the song was just right, too. Listen to this part of the song:**

"**So if tomorrow never comes, from living fast and dying young... I hope the best is yet to come in the time that remains for you."**

**Doesn't that sound like something France would say?**

**Music works in such mysterious ways, don't you think? I recommend listening to the song. ^^**

**Thank you to _WilliamWaffles_, _OtakuHarunaHimawari_ & _Maya Gordelia_ for the alert!**

**Thank you to _WilliamWaffles, OtakuHarunaHimawari_ & _AwesomeHellee9_ for the favorite!**

**Replies: **

**Maya Gordelia: I was thinking of integrating it somewhere! It's just such a powerful quote, Y'know?**

**OtakuHarunaHimawari: Thanks for the heads-up about her age! I must've missed it in the episode. ^^'**

**Thanks for reading & reviewing, I hope to see you again!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	3. Chapter 3

_The City Of Light, Paris_

_Francis' Manor_

_Time: 9:45 am_

_Day II_

This took me by surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you-" Arthur stops himself when he sees Francis walking in this direction. His expression changes into a lively one. "You sure you want to date a frog like him? Are you really sure?"

_He's avoiding the subject._ I thought. _Why_?

"Arthur!" Francis yelled, clearly irritated.

"Don't worry about me. I'm more than capable of keeping him in line," he arches an eyebrow, and I stutter. "And I'm not dating him!"

Francis is dead serious, while Arthur is laughing his heart out. These two are so different.

"I'm glad. It would be a shame for a lovely maiden as yourself to be with him."

"Go home, Arthur." Francis said. "We'll discuss this later."

His face becomes serious once more, "I'll contact the others and tell them what's going on." He waves goodbye and turns to leave. But I catch something he whispers, and I just don't know why, but it rings in my ears.

"There's no happy ending for her, Francis. You know that."

He hears this and whispers back, "Then I'll make one."

I can feel the smile on Arthur's face as he walks away, leaving me with more questions than answers.

* * *

_The City Of Light, Paris_

_Francis' Manor_

_Time: 10:05 am_

_Day II _

That breakfast was delectable! I was tempted to ask for some more, but seeing that I am a guest, I bit my tongue.

"Lisa, I need to speak with you. I'll be waiting for you in your room," Francis stands and heads upstairs, leaving me alone with his maid.

"Is he always like this?" I ask her.

"No. In fact... It's the first time I've seen him so serious." The woman muses.

"I shouldn't keep him waiting," I say out loud as I stand and head for the stairs.

I have no idea what's going on. Who is this 'she' they keep talking about? What does it have to do with me?

I quietly open the door and see him on the side of the bed. He's lost in thought, and he looks a thousand years older.

"What's wrong?"

"Lisa... You have to leave this place." He doesn't meet my gaze.

"What? Why? What's going on?" I questioned.

"It's not safe for you here. Here," he hands me a piece of paper. Looking at it closely, I realize that it's a plane ticket. I lock eyes with him.

"Francis, please... Tell me what is happening."

His expression is pained. "Do you realize how much it hurts me to send you away? Do you even... Lisa, I can't explain. I want you to be safe."

"Then let me stay," I beg.

"I can't do that."

I step back, "You have no power over me! Why should I do what you tell me to?" And with that, I ran. Away from him, away from the Manor, away from all these situations that I don't understand.

"I'm heading back to my hotel," I told myself. "I hope I'll be able to explain why I don't have my key." I groan; I left them, along with my shoes, at Francis' home. So now I'm walking barefoot along the streets of Paris in a dress that isn't mine.

_I'll give it back, _I decided. _That'll be the last time I see him._

* * *

_The City Of Light, Paris_

_Lisa's Hotel_

_Time: 10:40 am_

_Day II _

It took me almost 40 minutes to get back to my hotel. Luckily, the manager seemed to recognize me and gave a spare key. I sighed at the feeling of being in a familiar environment. I took some clothes and headed for the bathroom. I could use a bath.

I turned on the water, took off my clothes and dipped my feet into the warm water. A sigh escaped my lips from the feeling. Now in the bath, I let my mind waver.

How did I get caught in this situation? I don't understand anything.

I looked over to where my clothes were. Without my realizing, I had brought the plane ticket back with me. Not that I'll be using it.

Who does he think he is? The nerve of some people...

Why did this happen to me?

* * *

_I can see him, yet it's not him._

_The man is clearly Francis, but he looks different. His face is dead serious, and his clothes match that of the Imperial times. _

_He's speaking with someone, and my eyes widen._

_It's me._

_I swear it's me. I'm clad in armor, and I'm staring at him with a determined expression._

_He embraces her, or me, and says:_

_"Ne pas y aller. Je ne veux pas te perdre."_

_And she, or I (God, this is so confusing!) answered:_

_"Je dois le faire. Je vais me battre pour mon pays, se battre pour vous."_

_And she left. Francis looked heartbroken, and all I wanted was to console him. I reached out for him, but the sight of my hand stopped me. It was transparent; I could see right through it._

_What's happening? Francis! I try yelling, but my voice doesn't work. _

_And taking me away from this is another voice, much like my own._

_"We can't seem to protect him from everything." _

* * *

_The City Of Light, Paris_

_Lisa's Hotel_

_Time: 1:26 pm_

_Day II _

I opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings. I was still in the tub; the water had long since gone cold.

I got up to my feet and walked to the room to get dressed. I settled for a white dress with a woven belt and sandals. I brushed my hair, jumped into my bed. What was that dream about? I dreamt about Francis and me, having some conversation.

_Am I infatuated with him?_ I brush away the thought. Now I know that I'm going crazy.

A knock on my door snaps me out of my thoughts. To my horror, I found myself hoping it was Francis. But it wasn't: it was a man with short, trimmed brown hair and glasses, wearing a dark getup.

"May I help you...?" I asked.

"Lisa Angevine?" He asked back.

"Yes, that's me. And you are?"

"I'm Joseph Chenevert, a friend of your mother. I just arrived to the city, and I was hoping if you could show me around." He smiled at me and I didn't know what to think. He did know my name, so I assumed that it was alright. I nodded.

His face broke into a wider grin. "That's magnificent. I'll wait for you in the lobby, alright?"

"Be right there," I answered as I closed the door. This was a good opportunity to get my mind of things and make a new friend.

What could go wrong?

* * *

**Thank you ****_Slytherin Sadist Angel _****& ****_AliceUnderSkies13_**** for the alert!**

**Thank you****_ Slytherin Sadist Angel _****& ****_AliceUnderSkies13_**** for the favorite!**

**Replies: **

**AliceUnderSkies13: Thank you! You know how France is, a gentleman. (When he wants to be.) **

**Leave a review, please! Tell me what you like, what you don't, and how I can improve!**

**See you around!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	4. Chapter 4

_The City Of Light, Paris_

_Lisa's Hotel [Lobby Area] _

_Time: 1:39 pm_

_Day II_

When I reached the lobby, Joseph was there waiting for me. He waved towards me and headed outside. I ran a bit to catch up to him, and he grinned.

"Where would you like to start?" I asked him.

"How about showing me your favorite restaurants?" He smiled at me, and I blushed. This man was so optimistic it's contagious.

"Okay~!"

I led him around the Eiffel Tower Square; that's where most of the restaurants were. It felt weird telling him which I'd recommend: I'm nowhere near a critic. I just based my judgment on how friendly the employees are, and how good the food is. Joseph didn't seem to mind.

"These all look excellent," he muses. "Are there any monuments nearby we could see?"

"Well, there's a couple of museums in the area, and..." I think about of it for a second, "Oh! The Jeanne D' Arc's monument is close too! Would you like to see that?"

"Sure," he looked at me. "You seemed pretty excited. Is that one of your favorites?"

I nod. "I kinda look up to her. She was brave, strong, with a good sense of justice. It's amazing how much she made a difference."

"I see," Joseph rubs his hands together. "Jeanne D' Arc was an amazing woman; I'm pretty sure that you're one as well."

"Me? Oh no, I could never even compare with her."

"Yes, you could. You helped me, an absolute stranger. Your knowledge and love of this city is much like Jeanne's. You two have more in like than you know."

"I suppose." Comparing me to a saint makes me really proud, for some reason. I never expected this conversation to end up in a comparison between me and a great hero.

We walked along the streets, the same streets that I had been walking along with Francis yesterday. Before he started making absurd requests for me to leave the city. Hmph.

"Lisa? We're here." Joseph interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right. It's like _you're_ giving_ me_ the tour," we laughed for a second.

"Lisa." He sounds serious for a second. I stare at him as he locks eyes with me.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry," the man said sadly. Next thing I knew, I was being pushed to the side. My body hit the pavement, and could see him removing the black jacket, revealing a vest of some sort. My eyes widened in horror; I've seen enough terrorist movies to know what's happening.

"_No!_" I screamed, as his form burst into a thousand lights. The screams, debris, and impact of the explosion knocked me out in an instant. I could hear sirens in the distance before the world went black.

* * *

_?_

_?_

_Day III_

"She's an accomplice!"

"You don't have any proof!"

"For God's sake, she led him there! She told him where it was!"

"This is all a misunderstanding, she's innocent!"

I groggily open my eyes and find myself in a dark room, on a plush bed. A spike of pain runs through my body, and my hand goes to my temple. Jesus, there's a nasty bump there. It's covered by some bandages, like my arms and hands. I have to squint my eyes to see, and try to focus on the figures in front of me. Three human silhouettes are near the bed in laying on. They turn to look at me, and I identified the prime minister and the president of France. How is it that I'm in the same room with two of the most powerful people in the country? The third figure is farther away, but I identify the smooth blond hair and violet eyes.

_Francis._

"So you've woken up," the president acknowledges. I guess my face must have been pretty bad, since he chuckles. "You have caused quite a mess, Miss Angevine."

"W-What...?" I tried to speak, but my throat is dry. My voice is nothing more than a light rasp.

"Do you remember anything? You have been asleep for quite some time," the minister added.

I force myself to remember, "Yes... Little pieces. Taking a friend on a tour, stopping at the Jeanne D' Arc monument and... that's it."

"Miss Angevine, you have been categorized as an accomplice to the destruction of a mayor historical monument. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do anything," I whisper.

"As much as I'd like to believe you, we can't ignore the facts. You led him around, showed him crucial points of our city. And that's not even half of it. We believe that the destruction of the Jeanne D' Arc monument was just the beginning; that it was just a sign for the mayor attacks to begin. It's their way of saying... _No hero will be able to save you,_" The president said gravely.

"But I'm not responsible for any of these actions. Why am I the one in custody?"

"Like I said, you're just as responsible as the man who set the bomb off." They seem to be avoiding something, but what?

"Then tell me, what's my punishment for my_ crimes_?" I have to bite my tongue to prevent my snarl, this is just so unjust. It makes me sick to my stomach.

"... We will leave him to explain that to you." I watched as the two men just got up and left, closing the door behind them. I can hear the click of the lock.

That leaves me alone with Francis.

Looking at Francis, I see that he looks sickly. His eyes lack that shining optimism he always has, the shadows under his eyes are terribly noticeable. He's pale, and his hair is lacking its luster. He sits in the chair next to my bed, his head bowed. How can a person change so much in the matter of a day?

"Francis, think you can explain what's going on now? I need to know," I begged, and he looked up at me. His eyes, oh my God, his eyes. They looked torn, empty, soulless. The only thing I could see inside of them is sadness.

"I've seen this empire go through hard times before, and it's never easy. The people who died on the streets, homes reduced to rubble, innocent people becoming nothing more than ashes to be spilled in the nearby river. This is just another chapter in history," he said, and I blinked. Burning people? That hasn't been done in ages!

_Unless..._

"You're not allowed to love," he continued. "A country is not allowed to have preferences among its people. So I loved everyone. Yet there's always that person that makes your heart race, and makes the rules seem so insane." Francis smiled sadly. "Do you have anyone like that, Lisa?"

"I don't know," is all I can say.

He chuckled. "Of course you don't. You're still young; you still have an entire life ahead of you." His voice catches on the word _life_.

"I have always seen brave people in this land," he looks like he's a thousand years old again. "And it pains me to see them leave this Earth so young."

"Francis, what are they going to do to me?" My voice is shaking and the tears run down my cheeks. His hand, his oh so soft and warm hand, wipes the tears away.

"Lisa, you've been sentenced to death. Burned... at the stake."

* * *

**I love how I'm writing this at it goes. All I have in mind is the ending. The rest I just come up as I go. **

**Ve~. **

**On another note:  
**

**I'm planning on changing the_ Romance _gender to _Hurt/Comfort_. Don't worry, I still plan on having some romance, but the story's not centered around that. At least, that's what I'm seeing.**

**I need to send the email requesting that they add Lisa as a character. I was going to use Jeanne D' Arc instead, but I believe that they're not the same person. I'm just really scared. What if I send the email wrong? ; - ;**

**Thank you to missykim, Serena nightingale & RoseMarie Fanfics for the favorite!**

**See you around!  
**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	5. Chapter 5

_?_

_The City Of Light, Paris_

_Time: 8:40 am_

_Day III_

Those words hit me like a bag of bricks.

That couldn't be right. The fact that I'm going to be burned seemed so far-fetched. It's been centuries since that method has been used.

I looked at Francis, hoping that maybe this was just a joke, a cruel, harsh, ill-tempered joke.

Deep down, I knew it wasn't. His expression only made things worse.

"Francis, why would they—?"

"I don't know!" He snapped. "I told them you were innocent, and showed them the recordings at the square."

"Then, why I am going to... Die?" My voice was quiet.

"They need someone to blame. A death, as a symbol of their control."

"But won't other people react differently to that? They'll see as an act of inhumanity."

"Lisa..." His fingertips caress my face, "You're braver than anyone I've ever met, you know that right?"

"I not brave," I said. "I'm just fighting for my right to live, but the truth is... I'm scared. I don't want to die."

I wanted him to tell me that it would be alright, that he'll save me from this fate, but he remained silent.

Leaving a gentle kiss on my forehead, he took his leave. Before closing the door behind him, I see his eyes brimmed over with tears.

I don't want to see him cry for me.

* * *

_?_

_The City Of Light, Paris_

_Time: 11:54 am_

_Day III_

"Ms. Angevine, your lunch." A guard addressed me from behind the door. I opened the door and found myself with a plate of lobster and salad.

"Wow, they treat terrorists like Duchesses here," I remarked.

As I closed the door, I whispered to the guard, "Do you really think I'm responsible for this?"

From beyond the closed door, I heard him, "...No, Ms. Angevine."

I smiled to myself as I ate the best dish of lobster I've ever had, or maybe the worst, I wasn't sure.

After that meal of mixed feelings, I feel asleep. The only place I can escape to now are my dreams.

* * *

_?_

_The City Of Light, Paris_

_Time: ?_

_Day III_

There's someone caressing my hair.

I don't know when he got here, but my will my body to not give signs of my waking up. He thought I was asleep, so let him think that.

It's not Francis. His hands are soft and delicate, yet they hold some hidden strength. These hands, even through my hair, I can feel that they're hard, and cold. An older man's hand, maybe?

But why is he here?

"Such pretty blond hair," A voice whispered. _Now I can confirm it's a man. _

"This girl is a fitting sacrifice for my cause. Pure, innocent, beautiful... With her death under the current president's order, he'll be branded as a criminal. And then I'll...!"

"What are you doing here?" That's Francis' voice!

"Oh, nothing. Just visiting the girl whose fate is so unjust. She doesn't deserve this."

"Get out," Francis sounded angry.

"Alright, alright," the hand on my hair pulled away.

The last thing I heard from their conversation was, "She's just like the other, another poor woman you couldn't protect."

* * *

**Hey, we're close to the end! I feel like... Two more chapters maybe? **

**Will fate repeat itself with the death of another brave woman? Or will Lisa be able to see the lights of Paris once more?**

**Ooooh, I'm not sure myself!**

**So see you next time, and thank you for reading!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
